fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazar Gryder
Lazar Gryder is the 1st and current Guild master of the most feared guild in Cobaltwind Island , the War Tribe. Appearance Lazar is a slim, mildly muscular middle aged man with spiky blonde hair,orange eyes,a goatee and average height.He usually wears open long sleeved jackets with shirt inside. Personality Lazar is known to be heartless,selfish and unpredictable but before his daughter died he is very calm,warm-hearted and kind.He hates being lectured and he wants things to go in his own way.But deep down he still have a heart. History Lazar's daughter,Dianne passed away in a fire accident.since the the day that dianne died lazar changed, he is now selfish,hot-headed and really unpredictable Magic and Abilities Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法''Dangan no Mahō'') is a Caster Type Magic. By positioning his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user creates magic spheres in the air from where the user fires magic bullets in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. The user is capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if they were "dual-wielding" Flame Bullet 'If the target was hit by this bullet,the target will burn. 'Shadow Bullet 'A bullet that can go throught walls. 'Jolt Bullet 'After being hit with this bullet,in a few seconds the target will be paralyzed. 'Sand Magic The user manipulates sand, either released from his body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes, with the most prominent so far being combat, with sand-made bullets or waves being the most common attacks. The sand seems to inflict damage due to the sheer blunt power granted it by the amount of material used each time. The exact potential of such Magic hasn't been seen yet, due to Sand Magic's users appearing employing it only sporadically. Sand Escape 'A spell that can trap people,things or mages in a sand. 'Sand Origua 'A sand spell that summons sand monsters. 'Sand Splash 'After Lazar casts this spell, a giant wave of sand will rise from the ground and smash opponents. 'Desert Wrath 'A very powerful sand spell that Lazar uses. 'Sand Body 'User transforms his body into sand. The user can move in this form and also use other spells. 'Bottomless pit 'After user casts this spell giant hole will be formed in the sand sucking opponents. 'Summoning Magic is a caster type magic which allows the caster to sumon any object he/she wishes from a special storage dimmension or another location. It is utilized by Amane who summons inanimate objects and Mikage Ayanami who summons animal like beings. 'Kainairu '''Lazar summon's a red armored warrior that can raid and crush opponents. '''Selzaru '''Lazar summons a huge snake that can bite and pierce targets. '''Nyxa '''Lazar summons a long-winged woman that heals user '''Saroga '''Lazar summons a several tiny monsters that shouts and cause tornados. 'Nullifying Magic '''is a Caster type magic that allows user to cancel or nullify opponents current attack.